


On the crossroad

by Mun_45



Series: In Another Universe [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Minor Description of Torture, No comfort we hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mun_45/pseuds/Mun_45
Summary: What went through L's head during Chapter 14 "Memory Loss"
Relationships: Amane Misa & L
Series: In Another Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777621
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	On the crossroad

He had gotten too careless.

Misa Amane was never supposed to be his friend. If anything, he should have used her to come closer to Light and get closer to the truth for who Kira is.

But he got reckless, and when Misa sat next to him the first time in that cafe, he forgot what his supposed mission was.

And now that came to bite him in the ass.

***

- ** Hey, Amane! Quit fooling around! **

Matsuda grabbed the microphone and yelled into it.

L stared at him in shock, which quickly turned to anger. He grabbed Matsuda by the jacket and showed him back.

-Don't yell at her! He was standing above Matsuda, who was now looking at him in fear. Looking up, he could see Aizawa and Soichiro stare at him too.

He had to compose himself. If he let his control slip, he would never catch Kira, and he would never know if Misa was truly the second Kira.

-If we yell at her, we won't get any real information. He sat in the stool and looked at Misa. He couldn't stop thinking if she was uncomfortable, standing up like that. It was, of course, a method he had used earlier, and it had worked without making him feel guilty. But now it was different.

All because of Misa.

***

She seemed to be struggling for a minute, and L wondered if they had tied her too tightly. Maybe she had gotten hurt somewhere?

"Oh, I have to go to the bathroom, again."

L looked at her. He felt Watari stare at him and he knew he had to quit whatever feeling he had for Misa. It wouldn't help him. It wouldn't help him solve the case.

He pushed the button down and spoke into the microphone.

-It’s been only four minutes since you last went.

-Please hold it in. He knew he was unfair, but that's what he needed to do.

Misa wasn't happy with his decision, calling him a pervert and almost starting to cry. It made him feel awful, but he pushed through.

***

-Amane, let’s seriously talk more about what happened before you went to sleep. Do you know Light Yagami? Why did you approach him?

He had to know, it was the only way he could at least make himself believe that Misa had nothing to do with this.

"How wouldn't I know my best friend?"

Once L thought that he would be Misa's best friend, and maybe he was. Now he wasn't sure.

He turned the camera off and hoped that Misa didn't hate him after this.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. Please tell me what y'all think!


End file.
